Setsugetsuka
by Sister-Soulmate
Summary: "Do we see, again?" Inspired by Vana N' Ice's "Setsugetsuka". SongFic. Lee Kiseop x OC X Luhan. Warnings: OC, OOC.


"_**Do we see again?"**_

**Setsugetsuka**

**(Transient Moon Flower)**

**Lee Kiseop x Oh Hyena x Lu Han**

* * *

Malam yang cerah di kapital Joseon. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, cahayanya yang pucat menyinari kapital dengan samar.

"Tuan muda Lee, selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Oh," Sambut seorang anak laki-laki. "Tuan besar sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Terimakasih."

Anak laki-laki yang menyambut pria itu memimpin jalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang ramai di dalam taman utama.

"Tuan besar, tuan muda Lee sudah hadir," Lapor si anak laki-laki.

"Oh, ya, ya. Ayo masuk," Kepala keluarga Oh langsung menyambut pria keluarga Lee tersebut. "Terimakasih sudah mau menghadiri pesta kami, tuan Lee."

"Ya, sama-sama. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang kemari,"Lee Kiseop tersenyum cerah. "Bagaimana kabar tuan dan nona Oh?"

"Putraku sekarang sedang giat belajar untuk ujian _gwageo_, sementara putriku kini sedang mendalami sastra klasik. Aku rasa mereka juga pasti rindu pada anda. Kini anda sudah menjadi orang hebat di istana, tuan Lee. Ayah dan ibu anda pasti sangat bangga."

"Aku pun merasa demikian. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir aku bermain bersama mereka berdua," Kiseop menerawang, membayangkan saat-saat ketika dia masih kecil dan masih asyik bermain bersama Oh Sehun dan Oh Hyena.

"Malam ini, putriku akan menampilkan tarian yang sudah dipelajarinya," Tuan Oh terlihat bangga sekali. "Semoga tuan-tuan sekalian menikmati tariannya."

Ruangan menjadi riuh, tentu saja. Kiseop masih duduk tenang di kursinya sambil menikmati secawan anggur. Namun kemudian, matanya tidak berkedip ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"_**My heart has been bewildered by you beyond imagination**_

_**Upon seeing the snow, moon, and flowers, I think about you."**_

Ketika sedang terpana itu, Kiseop mendengar beberapa sarjana yang ada di sebelahnya mengobrol.

"Putri Kepala Administrasi sekarang sudah besar, ya."

"Iya. Yang aku dengar, putri Kepala Administrasi termasuk salah satu gadis tercantik di wilayah ini."

"Ah, yang benar? Kalau begitu, putri punya kesempatan besar untuk masuk ke istana, dong!"

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Haah… orang biasa seperti kita hanya bisa bermimpi saja untuk mendapatkannya. Sudah cantik, berbakat pula. Pria mana yang tidak menyukainya?"

"Benar, benar. Kita seharusnya berterimakasih kepada Kepala Administrasi, karena beliau sudah mengizinkan putrinya untuk ikut berpartisipasi."

Kiseop termenung setelah mendengar pembicaraan sekelompok sarjana tersebut. Rupanya Hyena sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang berbakat, padahal seingat Kiseop dia dulunya sangat penakut, cengeng, serta manja, apalagi jika sudah berada di dekat Sehun.

Kiseop kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hyena yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas. _Hanbok _yang dikenakannya sungguh menawan dan membuatnya terlihat anggun. Ketika musik sudah dimainkan dan Hyena mengangkat kipas yang menutup wajahnya dengan perlahan, di saat itulah hati Kiseop tercuri oleh Hyena.

"_**I was unable to divert my eyes as they had been captured **_

_**By your bewitching figure with a fan held in one hand."**_

"Tuan Lee?"

Kiseop kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah seorang pelayan memanggilnya. "…Ya?"

"Tuan besar menyuruh saya untuk menyajikan hidangan kepada anda," Pelayan itu menyajikan beberapa hidangan di meja Kiseop. "Selamat menikmati."

"Tunggu," Kiseop menahan si pelayan sebelum sempat pergi. "Hyena… ehm, maksudku, putri tuan Oh… Berapa usianya sekarang?"

"Putri sekarang berusia 15 tahun, tahun depan akan genap 16 tahun."

15… Jarak yang cukup jauh baginya yang berusia 21 tahun.

"Apa… apa putri tuan Oh sudah punya… calon suami?" Entah kenapa tenggorokan Kiseop tiba-tiba kering setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Sepertinya belum, soalnya tuan besar juga sedang sibuk dengan tuan muda yang sebentar lagi hendak ujian."

"Oh, begitu… Ya sudah, terimakasih."

Pelayan itu pamit. Kiseop kembali menonton tarian yang dibawakan Hyena. Rasanya, Hyena yang berdiri di depannya ini beda dengan Hyena yang dulu.

Hyena yang diingatnya dahulu sering sekali mengekornya kemana-mana. Dia juga senang memanjat pohon bersama Sehun. Sekali waktu, Hyena jatuh dari pohon dan langsung menimpa Kiseop yang sedang membaca di bawah pohon yang dipanjat Hyena. Sudah tentu, Hyena langsung menangis karena ketakutan dan Kiseop yang bingung bagaimana menenangkannya malah ikut menangis.

Selain suka mengekor dan memanjat pohon, Hyena juga sangat suka bersembunyi di dalam kamar Kiseop. Dan Kiseop ingat benar tempat dimana Hyena biasa bersembunyi; di balik lemari atau di bawah selimut.

Oh Hyena yang cengeng, senang mengekor, dan senang memanjat pohon kini tinggal masa lalu. Kini, yang berdiri dan menari di depan Kiseop adalah Oh Hyena yang mulai beranjak dewasa, cantik, anggun, dan penuh bakat.

"Hyena… Sudah lama sekali sejak kita terakhir bertemu, dan kau sudah tumbuh menjadi _yeoja _yang baik. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai tuan Oh mencarikan calon suami untukmu," Gumam Kiseop pelan. "Bisakah aku memilikimu…"

Musik selesai dimainkan dan Hyena pun selesai menari. Semua yang ada di ruangan bertepuk tangan dan Hyena pamit keluar lewat pintu belakang. Kiseop yang melihatnya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"_**Just when will I meet you, the caged bird?**_

_**In this mesmerizing night of the full moon."**_

Kiseop berlari mengitari taman utama. Dia ingin bertemu dan melihat Hyena dari dekat lagi seperti dulu.

"Hyena…!" Panggil Kiseop ketika melihat sosok itu sedang berdiri di taman tengah sambil menatap bulan.

Sosok itu berbalik. Wajahnya yang tersinari cahaya bulan terlihat semakin cantik, ditambah dengan senyum yang terpahat di wajahnya.

"Tuan Kiseop…"

"Euhm… Lama tidak bertemu," Kiseop mendekati Hyena dengan sedikit canggung. "Kau… sudah besar sekarang."

"Semua orang berkata seperti itu," Ucap Hyena dengan lembut. "_Appa, eomma, oppa_, bahkan tuan juga," Hyena menutup setengah wajahnya dengan lengan _hanbok_, mungkin maksudnya untuk menyamarkan kikikan. "Tuan kelihatan terkejut ketika melihatku tadi."

"Ehm… aku… aku hanya sedikit tidak menyangka," Kiseop menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau sangat berbeda… kelihatan begitu bersinar."

"Begitukah?" Hyena kembali tersenyum dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kiseop berdebar-debar. "Aku harus berterimakasih pada tuan, kalau begitu."

"Apa?"

"Aku seperti ini juga berkat tuan," Hyena membalikkan badannya dan kembali memandang ke arah bulan. "Sejak tuan memutuskan mengurung diri untuk belajar, aku jadi berpikir untuk merubah diriku. Tuan yang mulai beranjak dewasa dan menjadi orang terpandang di masyarakat telah merubahku, dan di dalam pikiranku, aku ingin menjadi _yeoja _yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan tuan… Maka dari itulah, aku juga berusaha keras agar aku bisa menjadi pendamping yang pantas untuk tuan… Aku belajar membaca dan menulis, aku berusaha berpakaian dan bersikap yang pantas sebagai putri seorang _yangban_, aku berusaha berdandan serta merapikan rambut, dan aku belajar menari serta alat musik. Apakah… apakah aku sudah pantas untukmu sekarang, tuan Kiseop?"

Sepertinya jantung Kiseop siap meledak kapan saja setelah mendengar pengakuan Hyena. "Kau… kau lebih dari pantas, hingga rasanya aku tidak mungkin mendapatkanmu."

"Tuan…"

Kiseop menarik lengan Hyena dan membuat _yeoja _itu kembali menghadapnya. Wajah Hyena sudah merah sekali, sudut matanya kelihatan sedikit berair.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku diambil oleh _namja _lain kan, tuan? Karena… jika aku menikahi orang lain selain tuan… maka tidak ada artinya aku berubah seperti ini," Ucap Hyena pelan.

"Aku janji, aku akan melamarmu secepat mungkin," Kiseop mengusap mata Hyena yang sedikit berair. "Kau mau menungguku kan, Hyena?"

Hyena mengangguk. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, tuan, aku janji!"

"Terimakasih."

Kiseop baru saja akan meninggalkan kecupan di puncak kepala Hyena jika Sehun tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu. "_Aigoo_! Hyena, masuk! Apa-apaan kau ini, membiarkan dirimu disentuh seorang _namja_… Ayo cepat masuk!"

"_Oppa_… i-ini tuan Kiseop, teman lama kita dulu…"

"Aku tidak peduli! Ayo cepat masuk, sudah malam!"

Sehun menarik tangan Hyena dan kemudian menatap ke arah Kiseop dengan tatapan tajam. "Tuan Lee, kau mungkin teman lama kami, tapi sekarang kau adalah saingan keluarga kami dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Hyena disentuh olehmu! Tidak sampai aku berhasil menempati posisi yang sama sepertimu, kau mengerti, tuan Lee?"

"Sehun…" Kiseop kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Hyena permisi."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan taman tengah sambil menarik tangan Hyena untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Hyena mengikuti langkah kakaknya dengan tertatih-tatih sementara matanya masih terarah kepada Kiseop di taman tengah.

"_**Unable to meet**_

_**My thoughts for you overflow in this tedious night of long rain**_

_**The river of my tears**_

_**Keeps soaking my sleeves, but still there's no way for us to meet."**_

* * *

Jadi, ini FF pertama saya di Screenplays =A= kenapa Sehun OOC gitu yak? Awawawa... *headbang* mohon reviewnya ya~ ^.^


End file.
